Sunset in The Woods
by sachesan
Summary: AU, set after Catching Fire. What I imagined the ending should be.


Alternate universe, set after Catching Fire.

Critics and grammar corrections appreciated.

* * *

I'm in the woods of District 13, where's now known as the new Capitol. It's almost 15 years after The Hunger Games 75th, when Peeta was taken by Capitol and I had one of the most dreading moments in my life. I was afraid of sleeping, feared those nightmares haunting me in my sleeps. But the weird thing is, even though the nightmares are horrible, they're much better than reality. Because when I close my eyes, even if all I could see were nightmares, he's there. I could see his face. I could hear his voice. Nightmares are the only place I could reach for him. So much better than reality.

Haymitch put me in a drug-state. Because not even Prim's tears, my mom voice, and Gale touches could get inside my mind. I didn't even think much of District 12. I just couldn't. Nothing is important when you're dead inside. Really.

It was Madge who helped me. She was the chief daughter, so Capitol loosened her up which was their mistake since she'd able to escape. I assure you, nothing is mattered to me back then, but Madge words, are incredible. Made me wanted to strangle her neck for, "are you stupid? If you want him back then do something! Lying on the bed like this is just as the same as letting Capitol off his head!" But strangely, letting my tears dropping made my pain lessened at some point I didn't even know. After that, I started do my role as the Mockingjay and Madge as the lead of the rebellion.

Now, it's still hard to believe the girl who bought strawberries from me and gave me Mockingjay pin is one of the lead of the New Panem. It's even more unbelievable to see her and Gale married 9 years ago. They're still the same of course, fighting over stupid things and then both of them will try to tell me the problem separately from their point of view. I can't do anything of course. They're both my friends and sometimes, I find they're so funny I nearly die from laughing. Seriously, they already have 3 children and still fight over strawberries? The kids are more mature than they are.

After the war, too many injured people need so many help even from Prim. Even after years passed by, Prim is still busy with her and mom new clinic. I'm proud of her. Remembering when I need to take care of Peeta's wounded foot, almost make my head fuzzy from the sight of blood. I, maybe a hunter, but never been much when it comes to blood.

Finnick has his own resolution. He wants Annie to forget the Hunger Games, so he take her all over the world and only back in winter, to see their son who's been under my mother's care. I couldn't take the blame of course. It's Finnick I'm talking about and he's known of his weird behavior. Plus, I think Annie has getting better. She even sent me mails from all over the world though she's mostly talk about water, "the lake here is beautiful green colored!" or "I saw big waterfalls in this rocky mountains!" like that.

We're still far from peaceful life since there's still rebellion there and then. But we're working on it very hard, to make the place where we could live without fear of losing our children. It's still hard forgetting the war back then. Haymitch is gone, and I still don't know my feeling about him. Johanna. Beetee, though he's died from heart attack 6 years ago. District 12 and District 8 where'd are destroyed by the Capitol, are forbidden for people. Not because of something like Capitol said back then of District 13, but it's real. The explosions were so big they only left poisoned land until now.

And of course, him. I hate him, for leaving me. For being so-called hero. And I hate him more because he's so stubborn to stay in my mind so long I always think of him every single day. But, I can't deny that he always keep his promises. He promises to keep alive though I don't want to. He says he'll never leave and he keeps it right? He put an angel beside me, to remind me of him, to protect my sanity after he's gone.

"Are you okay?" Rue asks me.

I look at her beautiful gray eyes and smile without I realize. "Of course. How do you find me?"

She sits beside me and brushes her long blond hair. "You love sunset and this place has good scenery. You even brought me here once, remember?"

She is right. How could I don't love it? This place has everything I love, green from woods and orange from sunset. I remember the first time I took Rue to this place, she almost dropped her jaw from amazement. I smile a little remembering it. "How's your school today? Is it fun?"

"Just like always. Trina inviting me to her birthday party next week. Then Caine and I went to aunt Madge's house. You know, Caine got this love letter from Frida, she's in my class, and even though he said he rejected her it's still fun to tease him." Rue says with smile on her face. She reminds me much of myself. Back when my dad's still around and before I thrown to Hunger Games. Innocent and happy.

I bite my lip a little. Caine is like the copy of Finnick Odair. Same hair, same cocky smile, but Annie's eyes. Annie had already pregnant when she was taken by the Capitol which means he's about 14 years old, a year older than Rue. But judging by what Maysilee, Gale's daughter, told us, he's the same girls-heart-breaking-machine just like his father. And I don't want Rue to be so close with him which is, hard. Since he lives with my mother and going to the same school, so Rue practically meets him everyday.

"What's that box you hold? A present for your boyfriend?" I say, changing the subject.

She blushes a little. "No, actually I want to give this to you. Aunt Madge helped me though."

I open the box and see an orange cake decorated with leaves from green colored cream on the edge. Just like sunset in the woods. There's a text written in the middle, made from white colored cream. It says…

"Happy birthday Mom!" Rue smiles.


End file.
